Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by AmixAri
Summary: After meeting the other side of Hinata's coin, Kiba can't decide who he wants more, Hinata or Hanabi. Will he make up his mind? Loose both in hesitation? Or is getting Hanabi just a stupid fantasy? Rated T for language and just to be safe.


I don't know what got into me and made me start this. I guess I just felt like writing KibaHana out of boredom, and I ended up with this. I don't normally write in this style, with the constant switching back and forth between first-person point of views. I don't know, it just seemed like the best way to get the point across. It probably wont be like that in chapters I have yet to write, though I'll keep the first person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. (If I did, Sasuke would be dead by now and all of his ex-fangirls wondering why they ever liked a melodramatic emo-kid like him, sorry Sasuke Fans.)

Summary: Hinata brings home her new boyfriend to meet the family. After meeting Hinata's the other side of Hinata's coin, Kiba can't decide who he wants more. Will he make up his mind? Loose both in hesitation? Or is getting Hanabi just a stupid fantasy? Rated T for some language and themes.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata asked one less time as the two of us stood at the gate of the Hyuuga compound. The beautiful, shy, heiress I called my girlfriend looked incredibly nervous, she was biting her lip, avoiding eye contact and twiddling her fingers more then usual.

"Aw, c'mon, Hinata! How bad can they be?" I asked light-heartedly, while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well…" with one look at her face, I instantly regretted asking.

* * *

"E-everyone…" my elder sister started. For once, I didn't blame her for stuttering. Tensions were extremely high, even for this tense clan. Me, father, various elders, Neji, and a few members of the branch house were all watching them. All of us had that look of stone on our faces that any Hyuuga (other then Hinata) could do so well. "T-this is my b-b-boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba." By the looks of it, every muscle in Hinata's body was tensed, in stark contrast to this so-called 'boyfriend' who looked mostly confused. "And his dog, Akamaru." Hinata rushed the last part in response to Kiba's unearthly large dog's bark for recognition.

"Pleased to meet you." Kiba said with surprising confidence and politely bowed to the family. I wasn't sure if he was actually confident he could gain the approval of all of us Hyuuga hard-asses, or if he was just stupid enough to think we weren't that bad. I guess it was the first one, because father had the slightest tinge of approval on his face. I guess it didn't really matter to him anyway, since I would be the one taking over as head. Not that many would be able to read the look, I could, maybe a few of the elders, and mother probably would have been able to before she passed away. I however, was not impressed, and the look on my face showed it.

* * *

_'Damn, Hinata, your family IS scary' _I thought as we took our seats at the dinner table. Growing up a carefree, laid back, Inuzuka, this was one huge culture shock. Introducing Hinata to his family had been easy as anything, 'Hana, mom, this is Hinata, my girlfriend' at an average dinner one night and they instantly liked her. Sure, mom thought she was a little shy and needed a backbone, but she said it with a smile. Obviously, Hinata's family was not so easily impressed.

Most of them, all but one, just stared coldly as if they were stone statues or something. Only one, coincidentally (or not) the only female in the room (other then Hinata), showed any emotion at all. And that emotion was a combination of disapproval and annoyance. Only one thought came to mind. _'Damn, she's hot' _I smiled; she grimaced.

* * *

Great. Now the idiot boyfriend was _smiling at me. _Who the hell did he think I was? Honestly. I wanted to stand up and shout 'What is your problem? I'm your girlfriend's _LITTLE SISTER!_' But I didn't. Instead, I just grimaced at him and watched as he and Hinata took their seats.

_'Men, they want what they can't have' _I remembered someone telling me that once. But who said it and when escapes me. Usually I have Father's almost constant training and control to deal with, so why was I discussing men with someone? Eh, probably just some Hyuuga woman venting at me. Whatever.

Someone brought the food, and interrogation began.

* * *

I seriously should have faked sick that night. Everyone in the room, save Hinata (who played nervously with her food), was glaring at me. There are two types of glares, cold ones and hot ones. Every male Hyuuga in this room sported a cold glare, but the little sister's was red hot. Ignoring all of their looks, I started to eat.

"What are your hobbies, Inuzuka-san?"

"Training, taking walks with Akamaru, hanging with Hinata, whopping Shino's ass." I replied through a bite of curry.

* * *

No one laughed. It was obvious that was supposed to be funny, and maybe it would have been if he had said it anywhere but here. I rolled my eyes. Hinata's posture sank deeper as she stared at her plate.

"Interesting," father replied though it so clearly wasn't. You may as well say that was the small talk portion of the dinner, because father switched subjects.

"How many missions have you completed?" Geez, this was more of an interrogation then a conversation. I wondered what the hell I was thinking when I volunteered to meet Hinata's family. These guys were scary with no sense of humor. Not a hint of a smile at my last comment, though I did an eye roll from Hinata's sister. I really needed to learn her name.

"Uh, let's see. Fifty. 21 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 8 B-rank 2 A-rank and counting."

"I see." He was practically taking notes. I settled deeper into my chair, thinking: _'This is going to be a looonnngg night!'_

_

* * *

_

"I don't like him" I told Hinata as we stood outside the gate after a particularly bad dinner, even for my standards. The food was good, as always, but nothing else was.

"W-why not, Imoto-chan?"

"He's loud, boisterous, not funny and obnoxious. Sort of like that Naruto kid you used to obsess over, but wilder and less stupid"

"H-he likes you…"

"Idiot"

"He thinks you're 'sassy', totally opposite of innocent me. But not quite as cute." She giggled girlishly, almost sickeningly girlishly. Did this idiot really do that to her?

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I _am_ the total opposite of you."

"Oh."

* * *

I was screwed. I was totally and completely screwed. Why? I think I picked the wrong sister. But the thing is, if I had ended up with Hanabi (whose name I had learned when Hinata saw me off) I'd be thinking the same thing about Hinata.

Hinata with her adorable shyness and her sweet demeanor practically radiated innocence. The way she blushed every time I saw her, let alone flirted a little bit was just so… cute. Then there was the side of her doing everything to improve herself, training so hard. I admired it, I liked it; I liked Hinata, maybe I even loved her.

And then there was Hanabi: tough, strong, and confident. Everything that Hinata wasn't. He couldn't picture her stuttering with embarrassment, he couldn't even picture that face blushing. Even a genuine smile was pushing it. However, in a way, she was like her sister. They both seemed to have a fire in their eyes (though Hanabi's was easier to see), pushing them forward. They were both striving to be better. They were two sides of the same coin.

And I wanted the whole coin.


End file.
